Love Unwanted
by nynaeve51
Summary: The Sanzo Party runs into Hakkai's two sisters and through a chain of events they jion into the party.


1"Sanzo, I'm hungry!"

"Shut up, you damn monkey!" A paper fan flies out of nowhere and smacks Son Goku on the head...

A few minutes later, Goku begins to whine again. "Guys, I'm hungry! When can we eat?"

Hakkai smiles. "We are going to eat in th next village, and I happen to know the perfect place..."

"Really?" Gojyo leans forward and steals Sanzo's lighter as he tries to light a cigarette. He dodges the paper fan as he lights up his cigarette, "So, how do you know about this village?"

Hakkai's smile grows bigger. "Seira and Yuki live in this village." That gets Gojyo's attention. " I haven't seen them in two years."

"So Hakkai, you have two girlfriends living in this village?" Goku looks at the brunette demon, puzzled.

Hakkai shakes his head. "No. Seira is my baby sister. Yuki is her best friend." He looks sideways at Sanzo. "And just so you know, she is a demon."

"Like I care...lets get this over with!" Sanzo turns and looks out the jeep, something catches eye, "I wonder what that is?"

Everyone looks off to where Sanzo is pointing. The sun is reflecting off something shiny.

"What is that, Sanzo?" Goku grins "It's really, really sparkly."

Gojyo rolls his eyes. "Well aren't you easily amused..."

The jeep drives closer to the object and it begins to become more defined. "Hey guys, it's a girl!" The thing that the sun is reflecting off of seems to be a silver tiara around the girl's head.

"Really? Hakkai pull over!" Gojyo smirks. "The lady might need some help."

"Yuki!' Everyone's head whips around to stare at Hakkai. He steps on the gas and pulls up next to the girl. "Hey Yuki!"

The girl looks up and smiles sadly. Tears cloud up her silver eyes and run down her face. "Big Brother!" Hakkai gets out of the jeep as the white haired girl turns and throws her arms around his neck. 'It's good to see you again!"

He hugs her briefly, then looks at her face. "Yuki, why are you crying?"

Yuki looks down and quickly wipes away the tears. "Just the normal bullshit...those jerk-offs teasing me again."

"Come on. We were headed to the village anyway, so we can give you a lift."

Yuki nods and jumps into the back of the jeep, in between Goku and Gojyo. "So are these the guys that you told us about the last time you were home?" Hakkai nods as he leads the jeep back onto the road. She looks at all of the guys and grins. "I'm Yuki!"

"Hello, gorgeous!" Gojyo slides one arm around her shoulders and places his other hand on her upper thigh. "Do you wanna get to know each other better?"

Yuki sighs. "So, this must be Gojyo..." She reaches behind her and pulls out a shotgun, aiming it at the half-demon's temple. "I suggest that you back off..."

"Clam down, Yuki. You can't kill Gojyo."

Goku grins. "Hell, I wouldn't mind it. The trip might be a little quieter."

"As much as I'd love to see Gojyo die..." Sanzo turns around and snatches the gun out of her hands. "We might actually need him for something."

Yuki growls. "Hey, you asshole! Give me back my gun!"

"No." Yuki growls at Sanzo's answer and jumps into Sanzo's lap, as they begin to argue over the gun. This goes on for several minutes until...

"Now, now, children. Stop acting like a married couple." Hakkai yells as Gojyo and Goku laugh hysterically in the backseat. "Besides, we have arrived in the village."

"Hakkai! Yuki!" A tall brunette with forest green eyes comes running out of the group of villagers, but stops at the sight of Yuki straddling Sanzo, reaching for the shotgun. "So, Yuki, whose your boyfriend?"

Yuki looks at Sanzo, who in turn looks at her. They are centimeters apart. Both blush. "Seira, you are such a bitch!" Yuki climbs off of Sanzo's lap. Shot gun in hand, she turns to Sanzo and sticks her tongue out at him. "Ha! I got my gun back!"

"Whatever..." Sanzo rolls his eyes.

Seira grins and pulls Hakkai into a hug. "Brother! It is good to see you again."

"You too, Seira!" He spins her around to face the others, "Guys, this is my little sister, Seira."

...and cue Gojyo... "Well, what a pretty name for a pretty girl. You doing anything later?"

Seira rolls her eyes, "You must be Sha Gojyo..." she looks down at her bare arms and groans. "I just had to leave my blades at home today."

Hakkai narrows his eyes at the half demon. "Dude, she is my sister! Stop hitting on her!" Gojyo backs off. "Alright, the guy with the gold coronet is Son Goku. The monk is Priest Genjo Sanzo."

Seira smirks at Yuki. "So, your boyfriend is a Sanzo priest? You have some high standards! But isn't that against his faith?"

"Shut up Seira! He is NOT my boyfriend!" Yuki yells baling up her fists.

"Oh I get it... you thought he was Santa Claus and decided to sit on his lap! I can imagine what you asked him for!" Seira wiggles her eyebrows.

Both Yuki and Sanzo go red as the three guys start laughing. Yuki cocks the shotgun and pointed it at the brunettes head. "If you say one more fucking word, I will kill you!"

"I dare you! You won't do a damn thing!"

"Wanna bet?"

Hakkai sighs and walks in between the two. "Stop it!" He snatches Yuki's gun "You girls don't need to cause such a scene!"

Both girls grimace at the brunette demon. "She started it!" Both then ball up their fists ready to fight.

"That's it!" sanzo yells and fires his gun into the air, silencing everyone. "I've had enough! We came here for food, not to watch the female versions of Goku and Gojyo fight each other!"


End file.
